


That's What She Said

by Empty_Imagination, EverHopeful



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Boy x boy, Dwim, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay male characters, Hate to Love, Humor, M/M, Top Jim, bottom dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Imagination/pseuds/Empty_Imagination, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverHopeful/pseuds/EverHopeful





	That's What She Said

**"That's what she said,"** Michael all but screamed, bursting out laughing. The camera panned, Jim offering his usual look.

"Very nicely done, Michael. Very mature."

Michael just kept laughing, wheezing softly. "Yeah, Michael! Amazing!"

"Can it, Dwight."


End file.
